


Ambrosia

by reversemagician (himaAlaya)



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, book of love: a Creek zine, hanahaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himaAlaya/pseuds/reversemagician
Summary: “Isn’t that a disgusting salad no one wants to eat at parties hosted by adults who want to look like they’re important?” Edward Scissorhands comes to mind, so does the woman who brought the salad in question to the party. The colour is almost the same as the salad too, not quite as neon pink as it is on the screen. This pink is much softer, delicate.





	Ambrosia

**Author's Note:**

> my piece for the creek zine [book of love](https://twitter.com/BookOfLoveCreek)! there should be a limited number of extra copies going up for sale sometime soon, but i'm not so sure when. keep a look out!

Craig coughed, spitting something up into the snow. He cocked his head to the side, it wasn’t the colour he was expecting. Sure, he wasn’t exactly expecting blood, but even that would have been less colourful than flower petals. The triangular leaves were pink with yellow, vibrant against the white snow. 

“What the fuck.” 

He kneeled, pushing the petals around with his fingers. They were gross, covered in his spit. The spit glossed leaves began to frost over, heat disappearing from their leaves. That was….weird. Incredibly weird. Was that something normal? Sure, anything was actually possible, and other wild shit had happened but somehow coughing up flowers was outside of that bubble.

Someone came up behind him, Craig could feel the weight of someone leaning on him as well as the heat from another body. Petals fell over his head and into the snow, softly drifting on top of the wet ones he coughed up. What kind of flowers were these anyways? He picked around the fresh petals as well, bringing them up to smell them. 

“They’re.” A pause, he could feel the involuntary convulsion against his back. “They’re called ambrosia.” He turned his head, the bouquet coming into his view. 

“Isn’t that a disgusting salad no one wants to eat at parties hosted by adults who want to look like they’re important?” Edward Scissorhands comes to mind, so does the woman who brought the salad in question to the party. The colour is almost the same as the salad too, not quite as neon pink as it is on the screen. This pink is much softer, delicate. Craig covered his mouth, coughing into his hand this time. It shakes Tweek, and the weight doesn’t feel as welcoming anymore. It feels restricting as he tries to breath in again. “Does it mean something, or do they just look nice.” He says, opening his hand slightly before quickly wiping it on his jacket.

“I dunno.” Tweek’s voice is loud in his ear. It feels too loud, too close. “Why? Do they mean something bad? Oh god.” Tweek stands up quickly, just about reeling and falling into the snow. Craig groans and rubs at his temple, standing up. His chest hurts, lungs aching from the coughing. It shouldn’t have hurt that much. Tweek is still talking, catastrophizing the possible meaning of the flower. “What if it means I want you dead? What if it’s poisonous? What if it’s going to endanger the native plant life?” 

Craig straightens up, why did his ribs hurt? He straightens up either way, holding his hand out to the boy lying in the snow. The flowers are strewn across the snow, soaking in the cold water. Tweek’s covering his face with one hand, and he peeks from under it. Craig still has his hand out, waiting for him to take it. He pulls his phone out from his pocket. 

“What are you doing?” Tweek asks, his voice is still a little too loud for Craig, but he’s not going to say anything. He takes Craig’s outstretched hand and uses it to pull himself up. It just about throws him off balance, but he manages to keep them both upright. He unlocks his phone, quietly typing into the search bar. Craig doesn’t let go of Tweek’s hand after he’s firmly on his feet. 

“Google.” He deadpans, scrolling through his phone. 

Tweek leans over to look at his phone. “Try that one.” 

He points at one of the links, accidentally bringing the page up. “Shit!” Craig squeezes his hand gently. He keeps scrolling, the site is something about the language of flowers. 

“Ambrosia….ambrosia…..” He mutters to himself, reading the flowers as they scroll up. “Oh wait here it is.” 

Love returned.

The words stared up at him from the screen. He looked over to Tweek, who was trying to read it. Craig angled the phone towards him so he could read it, and he leaned closer as well. Craig kissed him on the cheek softly, startling him. Tweek thrust the flowers he was holding at him. It wasn’t a perfect gesture, but it was so incredibly him he smiled a little. 

“Thanks.” 

It was simple, quiet, but Tweek still threw his arms around Craig’s waist and hugged him. The flowers dropped again, and Craig wrapped his arms around him and squeezed. It wasn’t perfect, but there was solace in imperfection.


End file.
